The Cancer Center Support Grant (Core) is utilized in a variety of ways to provide centralized resources and to develop new interdisciplinary research in both basic and applied clinical areas. During the past year programs were instituted in the basic areas of immunology and environmental chemical carcinogenesis. Clinical projects involving multi-institutional multi-modal chemotherapy were established combining ongoing protocol groups and other regional facilities in new work. The statistical support unit published a summary of cancer mortality in the center's 12 county region of northeast Ohio entitled, Cancer Mortality Trends in Northeast Ohio, 1957-1974. In addition, professional education programs were continued in providing up-to-date information to regional physicians and other health care professionals. The Cancer Data System of the Cancer Center, Inc. has expanded its services as a regional resource and also began participation in a NCI project in rare forms of cancer. Finally, our Cancer Information Service began a more in-depth analysis of the referrals and needs of phoners in northeast Ohio. An evaluation program is underway to determine the effectiveness of the CIS program in revealing and fulfilling the needs of cancer patients.